Friends in Time: Part IV - Double Visions
by AK1028
Summary: Episode 4 out of 5. Trevor and Ali find themselves in Citizen Plus, the brainwashing place that they heard about. In a race against time, Trevor and Ali must rely on exposing their time traveling secret to their parents...or be stuck in this hellish Hill Valley...forever. Come on, Doc, snap out of it! AU. Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!
1. Chapter 1

**Friends in Time: Part IV - Double Visions**

Summary: Last time, Trevor and Ali had arrived in a police state Hill Valley with Doc, er, Citizen Brown controlling it with his...wife...Edna Strickland! Trevor and Ali have convinced Citizen Brown that time traveling is possible and were about to let Citizen Brown fix the time machine but luck was NOT on their side. Learning of their plans, Edna has captured all three of them! What has happened to our time travelling heroes? Only ONE way to find out!

* * *

Trevor woke up slowly, his mind jumping all over the place. Citizen Brown, Edna, Estelle, Citizen Plus... Wait...what did that sign read? Trevor sat up as a sign next to him (with a picture of Citizen Brown on it) read: _'Welcome to Citizen Plus. Relax. We have everything under control.'_ Trevor gasped, quickly jumping to his feet.

He blurted out, "What?! Citizen Plus?!"

That's when he heard a groan. He turned and saw Ali in an opposite bed, just waking up herself.

She commented, "Okay...I hate getting knocked out!"

Trevor stated, "Ali, you won't believe where we are!"

That's when he pointed at the sign, Ali turning white as a ghost the minute she saw it.

Ali blurted out, "W-what? H-how'd we get in THIS nightmare?"

Trevor replied, "Shit, I don't know but we have to get out of here, NOW."

Ali asked, "How?"

That's when they both saw Edna with an officer. Turning on the intercom, the two of them listened in on their conversation.

Edna told the officer, "Make sure that the Quentin boy and the Weston girl are prepped for their Citizen Plus treatments by the time I finish with my husband."

Trevor whispered, "Doc..."

The officer asked, "How IS Citizen Brown?"

Edna answered, "I'm afraid it's worse than we'd imagined. He's gone completely antisocial."

The officer stated, "Darn."

Ali whispered, "Oh, she is SO lucky we're trapped in here!"

Edna added, "We're using every tool at our disposal to snap him out of it, but I fear that nothing short of a complete personality rebuild will bring our leader back to us."

The officer asked, "And it's all those Quentin boy and Weston girl faults?"

Edna answered, "Unbelievable, isn't it? Two teenage hooligans on Estelle's idea that time traveling exists. They have brought Hill Valley to the brink of ruin. Ah, well. Let me know when they are ready. I'll be tending to Citizen Brown."

With that, Edna left as the couple turned off the intercom.

Trevor commented, "We've got to find a way out of here, save Doc, and get the time machine fixed!"

Ali questioned, "How the hell are we gonna do that? The one person that knows we're telling the truth is banned from here as a 67 year old woman thanks to a 69 year old man that listened to his crazy wife! Estelle's out and we both know it!"

Trevor answered, "Then we need to figure out another way. And if we have to expose our secret, we'll have no other choice."

Ali stated, a bit jokingly, "As if we aren't in enough hot water..."

As Trevor tried to get his stuff out of the locker, Ali peeked in the window and saw Jeremy in the other room. Trevor looked at her after not being able to get his stuff.

He asked, "What is it?"

Ali answered, "You're brother is here."

Trevor questioned, "What?" As he peeked in the window, he added, "Holy crap, he IS here."

Ali started to say, "We've got to get him to..."

"Trevor! Alison!"

Both Trevor and Ali jumped, startled.

Trevor asked, "Dad, is that you? Where are you?

Greg answered, "In the garage, watching the survelliance cameras. Officer Weston told me what happened."

Michael questioned, "Alison, are you okay?"

Ali answered, "Mostly, we're just trying to get out of here. Citizen Brown's in trouble!"

Greg blurted out, "What?"

Michael asked, "What do you mean he's in trouble?"

Trevor answered, "It's a long story but the short version is...Edna's gone out of control and now's imprisonned us because we're the only ones that can stop her! Patch me through to Jeremy and just listen after that!"

Michael looked at Greg and asked, "What do you think?"

Greg answered, sighing, "Well, I want to get both my boys and my wife out of there so I think we should do as Trevor asked."

Ali stated, "Please, Mr. Quentin. Please, dad. Our lives and Hill Valley depends on it!"

Finally, after what seemed like forever, Greg patched them into Jeremy's room. _'Here goes nothing,'_ Trevor thought.

He asked, "Bro?"

Jeremy started to ask, "Trevor? What are you doing...?"

Trevor interrupted, "What I've should've done six months ago. Here's the real story. I'm a Trevor Quentin and she's an Ali Weston from an alternate timeline. We're time travelers...and somehow, what we did back in 1931 screwed up the timeline we know and created this...world."

Jeremy huffed, "That's nonsense, you're sounding like Estelle!"

Trevor stated, "You gotta believe us, bro. This whole town's gone crazy and Citizen Brown, Ali, and I are the only ones that can fix it."

Greg replied, "I happen to agree with your brother on this one. Seems...out there."

Ali responded, "If you don't believe us, Mr. Quentin, just think of Calvin _"Trevor"_ Klein and of Amie _"Ali"_ Kuhn. Cause that's who we are..."

Michael whispered to Greg, "What are they talking about?"

Greg squinted his eyes as he looked at Trevor and Ali. His eyes finally widened as he realized. _'It can't be,'_ Greg thought, _'but it is... They are from my dreams...'_

He stated, "Trevor. The combination for the lock is 2 left, 8 right, 18 left, 32 right."

Trevor smiled as he knew that his dad had their back as he got his stuff out of the locker.

Michael added, "Alison...since Greg trusts Trevor...I trust you too...Ali."

Ali got misty as she replied, "Thanks dad but you guys are only half the battle. We still need to get to Citizen Brown before it's too late!"

That's when Jeremy came into the room, having dealt with the two guards.

Jeremy asked, "Do you two need a hand?"

* * *

_AK1028: Well now, see what happens when you tell the truth? Hahaha, please read and review! And always think outside of the box!_


	2. Chapter 2

Trevor looked at his older brother, surprised.

He asked, "You wanna help us?"

Jeremy answered, "Yeah, as long as I don't have to go through THAT again. But what about Ali? She'll need a costume."

Ali stated, "I'll be fine, Jeremy. Thanks."

Jeremy nodded as Trevor changed into the storm trooper's clothes.

The older Quentin brother asked, "Calvin Klein underwear? A little ironic, don't you think?"

Ali answered, looking away from Trevor, "In more ways than one."

Trevor came over to them and asked, "How do I look?"

Jeremy answered, "A little short to be a storm trooper but it'll have to do. C'mon." With that, he went out into the hall with Trevor and Ali following. He asked, "Okay, what's next hotshots?"

Ali answered, "Now we rescue Citizen Brown, get the hell out of here, and get things back to the supposed to be."

Trevor stated, "The problem is...how are we going to do it..."

Jeremy replied, "Well, that's where I can come in."

"Mr. Quentin?"

Trevor grabbed Ali's arm as Jeremy looked at the guard.

The guard added, "Your father is waiting outside for you." He looked at the disguised Trevor and Ali and asked, "And what's Miss Weston doing out of her cell?"

Trevor lied, "Um, taking her to see Citizen Edna, sir. The youngest Quentin boy is already there."

Jeremy whispered, "I better go. Be careful."

Ali whispered, "You too."

With that, the guard escorted Jeremy out as Trevor let go of Ali's arm.

Trevor whispered, "That was too close."

Ali whispered, "We've got to get Citizen Brown out of here before we get into any more trouble."

Trevor stated, whispering, "Right."

Ali replied, whispering, "In the meantime, grab my arm again."

The couple went by another guard, seeing that Butch was in another cell, trying to get out. Trevor saw the can that belonged to the other guard and got an idea. Taking the newspaper he had, he stuck it under the door. Ali then had him to take his pacification pill. Butch did take it but spat it out again...right onto the newspaper. Trevor took the newspaper out and then the pill.

Trevor whispered, "Ew, Butch salvia."

Ali whispered, "Gross!"

The guard stated, "No improvement, Citizen Edna. Shall I re-cycle the treatment?"

Edna sighed and replied, "Very well. Increase the overall stimulation levels by a factor of 1.21 kilokarls, and start again."

"No," Citizen Brown groaned.

Edna stated, "Stop fighting it, darling. You're only hurting yourself."

"Oh," Citizen Brown moaned.

Ali peeked over the side while the other guard wasn't looking and saw Citizen Brown strapped to a table, a tube in his mouth, a screen above his head, and a helmet (the one from 1955) on his head. Behind him were some amps. After knocking out the guard at the controls, Ali grabbed him and changed into his clothes. As she did, Edna saw Trevor at the controls.

Edna shouted, "You! Guard!"

Trevor asked, "Who? Me? I mean, me?"

Edna answered, "Yes, you. As you can see, that slacker of a technician is sleeping on the job again. Please be a dear and tend to the Citizen Plus control panel, will you?"

Trevor stated, "Uh, sure." He then whispered, "Alright, we're in."

Ali came over and whispered, "Do you even know what you're doing?"

Trevor whispered, "No."

Ali whispered, "Well crap then."

As Trevor slid the _"volume"_ control on the control panel, the bed that Citizen Brown was on moved a good bit towards the door.

Edna stated, "Just let it go, Emmet. When you wake up, you'll be a whole new person."

Citizen Brown replied, "No...Edna..."

Ali tried the _"olfactory"_ as the machine next to Citizen Brown started to give off white smoke. Edna and her guard went down there as Trevor and Ali went into the other office.

Trevor whispered, "Now we're in business, Ali."

Ali whispered, "Hurry, Trevor!"

Edna stated to Citizen Brown, "I'm sorry for the delay, dear. This'd go a lot easier if you just gave up this madness about time machines and altering the past like Estelle said. You should concentrate on the future."

Citizen Brown wheezed, "There IS no future...for us."

Edna hissed, "You won't think that in a few hours."

Citizen Brown begged, "Edna, please...think about the consequences of your actions."

Edna replied, "Me? YOU are the one threatening Hill Valley with this time travel nonsense."

Trevor plugged in his guitar as the speakers went off a little.

Ali whispered into the mic, "Hey, Doc."

Trevor whispered, "We're getting ready to blow this joint!"

Edna asked, "What was that?" That's when Trevor and Ali jumped onto the bed that Citizen Brown was on. She added, "You two?! What are you two doing!"

Ali answered, "Getting our friend out of here, you nutcase!"

That's when Trevor hit a power cord on the guitar as Ali and Citizen Brown expected the worst. But the bed only moved a few inches.

Trevor admitted, "Okay, that was a little less dramatic than I thought it would be..."

Storm troopers came in as Trevor held them off as Ali grabbed the machine next to Doc and threw it at them. The smoke got them out of the room and left everyone in a mess.

Edna yelled, "After them, you slackers!"

* * *

Outside of the courthouse, the PA system was going off.

_"Attention Citizens. This is an Omega-1 Priority Alert. Potentially disruptive nonconformists are loose in the Courthouse. Please return to your homes until the situation is resolved. Have a nice day."_

Trevor, Citizen Brown, and Ali ran out of the Courthouse as they hid in some recycling bins, the storm troopers going by them.

Ali whispered, jokingly, "I don't think this is going all too well..."

Trevor whispered to Citizen Brown, ignoring Ali, "What the hell was Edna doing to you back there?"

Citizen Brown whispered, "She was trying to rebuild my personality from the ground up, erasing the parts she didn't like."

Ali whispered, "Harsh."

Trevor saw Lacey coming into town and whispered, "Hey, its my mom!"

That's when a storm trooper came over to her.

Citizen Brown warned, "Whatever you do, don't talk to her. She could give us away."

Trevor whispered, "Right."

* * *

_AK1028: Things are getting good. Can our heroes get out of this mess? There's only one way to find out! You stay tuned! Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!_


	3. Chapter 3

Ali whispered, "What do we do now?"

Citizen Brown whispered, "Now we wait for the guards to clear out, so we can make a break for your time machine."

At this point, Lacey was surrounded by storm troopers.

Trevor whispered, "Shouldn't we go help?"

Citizen Brown whispered, "Once we go back and change history none of this will ever happen!"

That's when Lacey slapped the storm troopers.

Ali whispered, "I guess... Where IS the De Lorean, anyway?"

Citizen Brown whispered, "I had the wreck towed to my secret lab near Clayton ravine."

Trevor whispered, "Clayton ravine? As in Clara Clayton?"

Citizen Brown whispered, "Why? Is that significant?"

Ali whispered, "Well, Clara's kind of supposed to be your wife, so, yeah..."

Citizen Brown whispered, "Fascinating."

While they were talking, Greg and Jeremy came over with Katie, getting rid of the storm troopers with Michael...and what looked like an alter version of Nicole.

Trevor whispered, "No offense, Your Honor, but why'd you marry Edna, anyway? She's...she's kind of crazy."

Citizen Brown whispered, "Yes. NOW. But back when we were first dating, her madness was tempered by an iron-clad sense of right and wrong. At least, that's how it seemed to me at the time..."

Ali whispered, "So unbelievable. Bet Estelle had a heart attack when you married. When we were back in 1931, she didn't seem too...fond of Edna."

Citizen Brown whispered, "She never was...and never will be." As the storm troopers moved on, capturing Trevor and Ali's families, the three time travelers got out of the recycling bins. He added, "Looks like the coast is clear."

Trevor replied, "Great!"

Ali added, "Let's go fix the De Lorean!"

Citizen Brown stated, "I'm afraid I'll have to do that without you two, Trevor and Alison."

Trevor asked, "What?"

Ali added, "Why?"

Citizen Brown explained, "Well, from what little I understand about time travel, if you two help me rebuild the time machine, your presence in the repair efforts could cause some sort of temporal paradox after we return to 1931."

Trevor asked, "So then what we supposed to do?"

Ali added, "Jut hang out in Bizzaro Hill Valley until he gets the time machine fixed is my guess."

Citizen Brown replied, "Alison is right, I rather play things safe than sorry. But don't worry, if things go according to plan, you two won't even notice I'm gone."

Trevor responded, "Y'know, for a second there you almost as confusing as the real Doc."

Ali told Citizen Brown, "He's right you know. And please call me Ali."

Citizen Brown smiled as he told them, "See? We're making progress already, Trevor and...Ali. See you soon. Oh and stay off the street for a few minutes."

With that, he jogged off.

Ali replied, "Good luck, Your Honor."

Trevor told her, "He won't need it...but why are we staying off the street?"

As the two of them got out of their recycling bins, they heard a voice.

"He's not coming back, you know."

The two of them jumped, tipping over their bins as they saw Edna standing there.

Ali swore, as she got to her feet, "Shit."

Trevor asked, as he got to his feet, "What are you talking about?"

Edna answered, "Emmet. Without me to guide him, he's almost useless. Before I found him, he was a miserable failure who never accomplished anything. But with me to inspire him, LOOK at what we've built!"

Ali hissed, "NO! Look at what you've destroyed! Because of you and Emmet, you almost destroyed Hill Valley. Not to mention the two of you destroyed the relationship Doc ever had with Estelle!"

Trevor added, "You didn't inspire him at all. You inspired him to create a world where Hill Valley has a bunch of uptight dorks!"

Edna replied, "I won't expect delinquents like you two to understand."

Ali hissed, "No, you wouldn't because you are such a blind stuck up person!"

Trevor told Edna, "And besides, you think YOU inspired Doc? I'll have you know that WITHOUT you, Emmet Brown is destined to build a time traveling De Lorean. AND a flying time train!"

Edna shook her head, "Preposterous! Emmet couldn't even build a dog feeder without me to guide him."

Ali hissed, "He did that too!"

Trevor stated, "Besides, you're not the ONLY inspiration in Doc's life. In our timeline, he married one of the sweetest women of the 19th century."

Edna replied, "Sweetness! Blah, Emmet need discipline to stay focused. He's so easily distracted..."

Ali looked down the street as she commented, "Okay, starting to get worried about Citizen Brown here."

Just then, the three of them heard three sonic booms, capturing their attention. They looked and saw a De Lorean pulling up. Getting out of it was Citizen Brown. He had taken off his glasses and had changed his clothes into a black suit, a white undershirt, white gloves, a black tie, gray pants, and black shoes.

Citizen Brown stated, "It worked! Hahaha! One second I'm in the present, the next six months I'm in the past! Amazing!"

Trevor asked, "Six months? It took you six months to repair the time machine?"

Citizen Brown answered, "Six months, my family fortune, a little assurance from Estelle, and a sketchy deal with a gang of Libyan nationals, but it was all worth it for this moment! Hahaha!"

Edna spoke up, going over to Citizen Brown, "Emmet! Don't do this! You need help!"

Ali grabbed her by the arm and pulled her away from Citizen Brown as she stated, "Lady, YOU are the one that needs help!"

Citizen Brown looked up at the clock and gasped as he asked, "Trevor, Ali. How long have you two been waiting for me?"

Trevor answered, "A couple minutes, maybe?"

Ali added, pointing at Edna, "Felt like eons with stickup over here."

Citizen Brown pondered, "That's curious...I set the repaired time circuits to arrive only a couple seconds after I left. Oh well, I'm sure there's no need for concern. It's probably just a minor miscalibration in the time circuits." With that, he tossed Trevor and Ali boxes and added, "Here!"

Trevor asked, "What's this?"

Citizen Brown answered, "Clothes for our trip! We can't have the two of you running around 1931 in that."

Ali gushed, "Awesome, we're going!"

As Edna promised to ruin Citizen Brown, the De Lorean went outside of the gates of the messed up Hill Valley.

* * *

Trevor was sitting next to Citizen Brown as he punched in the time coordinates and said, "There. August 26th, 1931."

Ali smiled as she asked, sitting in the back seat, "You ready to go, Your Honor?"

Citizen Brown was the one to smile now as he answered, "Call me Doc."

With smiles on their faces, Citizen Brown drove the De Lorean up to 88 MPH and went back in time, leaving nothing but three sonic booms and a pair of flaming trails behind.

* * *

_AK1028: Finally going back to 1931! What surprises await there? There's only one way to find out! Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!_


	4. Chapter 4

Trevor, Ali, and Citizen Brown had arrived back in 1931. The three of them were over by the movie theater. Trevor was wearing a brown suit while Ali was wearing a blue dress.

Ali commented to Citizen Brown, "This is where I saw teenage you going with Edna, last time we were here. You two were arm-in-arm."

Citizen Brown stated, "Ugh... Luckily, my erstwhile wife was never the type to kiss on a first date. If we work fast and stay focused, we can see to it that their, I mean, OUR relationship never goes beyond the handholding stage!"

Trevor replied, "Don't worry, Your Honor. We'll just find Estelle. She should lead us right to you, er, teenage you."

Ali told Trevor, "We'll just call him 1931 Emmet to avoid confusion for now."

Trevor said, "Yeah, good thinking."

Citizen Brown breathed, "The movie theater! My lands, it looks good as new! The Missus made me tear it down in '71...said the movies were corrupting the younger generation. It was all nonsense, of course... I spent countless evening here in MY youth with Estelle and sometimes without her, and it NEVER turned me into a hoodlum. Never did see _'Frankenstein'_, though."

Ali stated, "Well, you're going to. Once we get this whole mess straightened out."

Trevor added, "And once we find Estelle."

Citizen Brown replied, "Right, of course! The film that was supposed to set off a chain reaction in my imagination, inspiring with the notion that would launch my scientific career!"

Ali questioned, "You still have no memory of what that notion was?"

Citizen Brown shook his head as he answered, "How could I? It happened in the brain of a different Emmet Brown. An Emmet Brown now erased by the Shifting Sands of Time."

Trevor stated, "A poetic way to say it."

Citizen Brown started to add, "Luckily for us, I DO know something about my own brain, having lived in it for the seventy-plus years. Once we get my younger self re-inspired by that movie, NOTHING will distract him from his proper..." That's when he gasped, gaining Trevor and Ali's attention. He was not only amazed by how everything looked in 1931 but he also saw Estelle in the gazebo, walking by. He breathed, "Great Scott... That's Estelle... I forgot how...how..."

Ali helped, "Young?"

Citizen Brown replied, "Beautiful how she looked. After she was banned from Hill Valley on 1955, I hadn't seen her. I forgot how wonderful it was just to see her..."

Estelle didn't see them, looking in the direction of west (since Trevor, Ali, and Citizen Brown was coming from the east) as she saw Emmet. Trevor hid Citizen Brown as Ali quickly went over to Estelle.

Trevor whispered to Citizen Brown, "First of time travel, Doc, NEVER allow your other self to catch sight of you. It could cause reality to collapse or something."

Citizen Brown started to ask, "You mean...?"

Trevor interrupted, "Right behind you, Estelle, and Ali. Don't peek. Go on, I'll let you know when you're gone. And don't forget, you're Carl Sagan."

Citizen Brown asked, "The 'billions on billions' guy?"

Trevor answered, "The suspected arsonist."

Citizen Brown asked, "Huh?"

Trevor answered, "Just go with it."

Ali was away from them as she tapped Estelle on the shoulder and asked, "Estelle?"

Estelle gushed, hugging Ali, "Ali...I mean Anna! Sorry, keeping this secret has been HARD for me."

Ali stated, "I could imagine with you being close to your brother and all."

Estelle replied, mad, "We WERE close. But not anymore."

Ali asked, "Why, what's wrong?"

Estelle answered, "I am NOT liking this relationship between my brother and that...that...woman!"

Ali groaned, "And I'm NOT sure liking where this is going..."

Estelle saw Trevor going over to Emmet, who was wearing a white tuxedo.

She asked, "Trevor, I mean, Michael is here too?"

Ali answered, "Yeah, we sort of have a problem..."

Emmet turned and saw Trevor standing there as he gushed, "Michael! You do show up at the oddest moments! Where've you been hiding?"

Trevor replied, "Oh you know, here and there. You're a little hard to pin down yourself. I went looking for you last night, but..."

Emmet interrupted, "I believe I was off entertaining a beautiful lady! Hahaha! You know, I never really got a chance to thank you and Anna! Oh, is Anna with you?"

Trevor responded, "Yeah, she's with Estelle."

Emmet stated, "Estelle's around? Well, that's a switch. Haven't been seeing her much of late."

Trevor replied, "She's not too thrilled with you dating Edna. Besides, don't let her distract her from going to see 'Frankenstein' and working for the Expo."

Emmet responded, "P-shaw! I'm far too busy for movies these days."

Trevor started to say, "But uh..."

Emmet added, "And as for my project, its practically done!"

Trevor asked, "The rocket car?"

Emmet repeated, "The rocket car! Boy, you really ARE out of date! I've junked the rocket car. More trouble than what its worth. I'll never figure out a propulsion system that does what I want it to do. And besides, its social utility is practically non-existent."

Trevor asked, "Wait a minute. _'Social utility'_? Since when do you care about that...?"

Emmet answered, "The _'Mental Alignment Meter'_ is a much more worthy project."

Trevor questioned, "The what?"

Emmet explained, "It was Edna's idea. And she's been really cracking the whip to get me to complete it in time for the Expo!"

Trevor stated, "Emmet, I'm a little confused here... When's the date?"

Emmet replied, "Did you hit your head? It's opening day of the Expo! Which reminds me, I better skedaddle back to the lab! If Edna catches me dawdling, there'll be heck to pay! See you around, Corleone!"

With that, Emmet walked off as Ali and Estelle went over to Trevor.

Ali commented, "Well, that could have gone better...and is it really October 12th, 1931?"

Estelle replied, "Afraid so. Now, what is going on?"

Trevor told her, "Well, we have a problem." That's when he pointed to Citizen Brown, who had came over and added, "A very BIG problem."

Citizen Brown breathed, "Estelle..."

Estelle looked at him and questioned, shocked, "No...that can't be... Emmet?"

* * *

_AK1028: Uh oh. This doesn't look good. How will Estelle take this news? Can our heroes figure out what's happening? Find out in chapter 5! Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!_


	5. Chapter 5

To say that Estelle was shocked to see Citizen Brown was an understatement. She was beyond shocked.

Citizen Brown looked at Trevor and Ali and asked, "Is she okay?"

Trevor answered, "She'll be fine but right now, we've got our own problems. The De Lorean dropped us off in the wrong month!"

Ali added, "And added to that, Emmet is SO far gone, it's not even funny."

Estelle stated, finally snapping out of it, "I could've told you that..."

Citizen Brown replied, "As I always have a tendency to plunge into things, I think we should stay here."

Trevor asked, "What?"

Ali questioned, "Are you serious?"

Estelle stated, "Emmet, you would have a much better time if you go to the RIGHT one."

Citizen Brown responded, "Here me out. I was a little late picking up Trevor and Ali from 1986. That should've been a tip-off. Something is horribly wrong with the time circuits, and the problem appears to be getting worse. If we tried to jump now, we could find ourselves in the Cenozinc age. Or worse, the Mesozic!"

Estelle raised up her hands and questioned, "Okay, wait a minute here. What's going on? Why does Emmet look so different and why are you guys trying to get back to August?"

Trevor answered, "It's a long story, Estelle. Short version, we need to break up Emmet and Edna so Citizen...I mean Doc...can go back to normal."

Ali added, "So we need a plan. And Emmet is too far gone to listen to reason."

Citizen Brown suggested, "Better focus on the clearheaded part of the couple."

Trevor stated, "Edna."

Ali turned to Estelle and asked, "Where is she?"

Estelle pointed at the banner as she answered, "The one place in town that's getting ready for the big show."

Citizen Brown stated, "Then everyone get in the De Lorean. It's still a working car as long as we don't go over 88 MPH."

Estelle's widened as she asked, "Does he mean me too?"

Ali answered, smiling, "Sounds like it."

Trevor stated, "C'mon, Estelle. There's a time machine to look at."

Estelle, all excited, followed her friends (and an alternate version of her older brother) to the De Lorean.

Citizen Brown whispered, "Somethings never change..."

* * *

At the Expo, the four heroes saw Edna talking to Andrew.

Trevor commented, "There she is!"

Citizen Brown stated, "My soon-to-be-ex-future-wife is nothing but predictable."

Estelle turned to Ali and said, "Okay, you HAVE to fill me in on what happened."

Ali replied, "Believe me, it's nothing pretty. I don't wanna talk to her."

Trevor responded, "Me either, I rather help Doc fix the time circuits." When the time circuits showed a spark of electricity, he added, "On second thought, never mind."

Citizen Brown told them, "You'll have to talk to Edna now. There's no way around it until I get this fixed."

Estelle stated, kissing his cheek, "Just be careful, brother."

A person running the Expo thought the De Lorean was apart of the _"Cars of the Future"_ exhibit as Citizen Brown shrugged, driving onto the lawn. Estelle, Ali, and Trevor all got out as Citizen Brown stayed with the De Lorean.

Ali told Trevor, "You talk to Edna, I'm gonna fill in Estelle."

Trevor replied, "Oh sure, give me the creepy assignment."

Estelle stated, "She won't talk to me, Trevor. I know that for a fact."

Trevor nodded as he went over to Edna and Andrew.

Edna hissed, "Spell it?! B.R.O.W.N. It's not exactly an obscure name."

Andrew stated, "I still don't see it on the list. I'm sorry."

Edna replied, still hissing, "Oh for the love...let me try this one more time. This is the Hill Valley Science Expo, right?"

Andrew responded, "First annual."

Edna told him, "Indeed. The purpose of our fair is to showcase cutting-edge technology."

Andrew explained, "That's right. And to burnish Hill Valley's reputation as a forward-thinking community."

Edna asked, "And yet, you want to exclude the maker of the most revolutionary breakthrough of all!?"

Andrew answered, "It's not that I WANT to, but...oh dear..."

Edna spun around and saw Trevor stand there as she gushed, "Mr. Corleone! You do pop up at the oddest times! What are you doing here and is Anna with you?"

Trevor answered, "Yeah, she's over there, with Estelle."

Edna stated, "Estelle...ugh...she's one of the many things I dislike about Emmet is him having that...dependency on his younger sister. My brother and I are NEVER like that, thankfully."

Trevor replied, "Well, Emmet and Estelle are different, you know?"

Edna told him, "They might be but Estelle holds him back. He doesn't even realize his potential! I didn't even spot it myself at first. I thought that I didn't even like him! Ha ha!"

Trevor pretended to chuckle, getting freaked out as he replied, "I don't get it. I mean, Emmet is nice 'n' all...but he's not exactly the kind of guy that has girls swarmin' all over him."

Edna responded, "Well, I'm not your average girl."

Trevor started to say, "Yeah but..."

Edna interrupted, "I appreciate your concerns, Mr. Corleone, but I can handle myself. I know what I'm looking for in a man, and it so happens Emmet fits the bill to a _"T"_." She then turned to Andrew and said, "That's Emmet BROWN. Rhymes with clown, which is what I'm beginning to think you are..."

Andrew reassured, "Just a simple mixup, I'm sure..."

Edna hissed, "I have no doubt of THAT."

After filling in Citizen Brown with the details, he was stunned.

Citizen Brown commented, "But it CAN'T be me. Wasn't me. Trevor, we don't belong together."

Ali came over with Estelle and added, "Ain't that the truth."

Estelle asked, "What do we do now?"

Trevor answered, "I don't know about you guys but I'm not giving up. I just need help."

Ali stated, "You got it from me...always."

Estelle added, "I'm in."

Citizen Brown replied, "As am I."

With that, Trevor smiled, as they decided to go with another approach.

* * *

_AK1028: I've only got 4 days left in college! Time went by SO quickly! My gosh... Anyways, please read and review! And always think outside of the box!_


	6. Chapter 6

After asking Edna a few questions (and her telling them how embarrassing it is since Emmet is devoted to her), Trixie came over. She was working at the Expo with Andrew as the Muse.

Edna hissed, "SHE gets to come and go freely, and I'M forced to wait. I love it..."

Trevor stated, "I'm gonna tell Doc the news. You two see if you can get Edna jealous."

Ali and Estelle both replied, "Check."

After Trevor told Citizen Brown the report, he groaned, "Damn, she's got me dead-to-rights. Well, you'll just have to change her mind."

Estelle told Ali, "I actually have a good idea on how to get Edna mad. But I'll need your help."

Ali replied, "I'm all ears."

As the two of them were trying to convince Trixie to help them, Trevor grabbed a board from the model of the future, being caught by Edna. Edna had insisted that he shouldn't go there but Citizen Brown came over.

He called out, "Miss Strickland!"

Edna turned and started to say, "I'm sorry, I don't..." That's when she gasped as she said, "Heavens! You shaved off your hair, but...Carl Sagan?"

Citizen Brown nodded as he stated, "I would like a word with you, if you don't mind."

Edna replied, "I'm not sure if it would be seemly for me to be seen in the company of an alleged arsonist."

Citizen Brown responded, "I think it would be in your best interest. You see..."

He whispered in her ear as Edna pulled him aside. As the two chatted, Trevor sneaked off to the lab.

* * *

At the lab, Trevor was surprised that Darrel had Kid with him as he escorted him out.

Trevor asked, "Emmet, what was Kid doing here?"

Emmet said to Darrel, "Thanks for your assistance, Detective!"

Trevor questioned, "Detective?"

Emmet answered Trevor, "And Kid wasn't doing anything criminal, I assure you! I was just getting a Mind Map of Mr. Regan for our exhibition at the Expo! The authorities wouldn't allow Edna and I to stage a demonstration of the Mental Alignment Meter with a violet felon, but this little baby will do just as good!"

As Emmet was going over his checklist; Trevor asked, "Edna really IS cracking the whip, isn't she?"

Emmet answered, "Well, yes, but she's got my best interests at heart. Without her I can get so...distracted. Did she send you down here to check on me?"

Trevor stated, "Uh, yeah. She wanted to come herself but..."

Emmet interrupted, "She's busy too, I know. Well, you're a poor substitute for Edna's lovely features, but make yourself at home."

Trevor decided to do just that as he make another Mind Map for Emmet, replacing his for the Expo which was in six hours. He then took the can of oil from Emmet's scrapped rocket car, hoping that it would be enough to get them apart. Grabbing a photo album, Trevor wished that he didn't have to do this. Trevor thought, _'You're doing it for everyone in Hill Valley in 1986. They're counting on you to get Doc back. And that's what we're gonna do.'_

* * *

As Edna was trying to get (and succeed to get Trixie fired because she was a Canadian citizen), she finally agreed to help Ali and Estelle. As Trevor got the acid ready to go, they got Trixie ready to go.

Ali commented, "We're ready on our end."

Trevor stated, "Great. Ali, you go to Emmet at the lab. Last time I was there, I didn't like where things were going and they were going with him on one knee! Estelle, set Trixie up. And when Edna comes back, I'll grab her."

Estelle replied, "Got it. But where'd Edna go?"

Citizen Brown came over and responded, "That's what I don't know unless..."

"The lab," all four of them said, in unison.

Ali grabbed the skateboard and stated, "I'll see you soon!"

With that, she skateboarded to the lab.

* * *

Ali entered the lab and started to say, "Hey, Emmet, Michael said to..."

That's when she saw Emmet and Edna making out. Ali almost gagged as she cleared her throat, making them break it up.

Edna gushed, backing away from Emmet, "Oh my!"

Ali stated, "I thought Michael said that you came down here to help Emmet with his invention."

Emmet replied, "Oh she is! But she's generously scheduled brief canoodling breaks every forty-five minutes to keep my mind fresh."

Edna responded, "Time's up, dear. Let's get back to work."

Emmet asked, "Shall we?"

Edna blocked Ali as she started to come in and asked, "Now, Ms. Smyth, what can I do for you?"

Ali answered, "Mr. Sagan said that he needed to talk to you, is all."

Edna questioned, "He does? Whatever for?"

Ali answered, "Michael assumed that it was about the Speakeasy Arsonist."

Edna stated, "Well, no one cares about THAT old story anymore but I can spare a few moments in the service of solving a crime." She turned to Emmet and asked, "Will you be alright without me, sweetheart?"

Emmet answered, "It'll be tough, but I think I'll muddle through!"

Edna turned back to Ali and stated, "Try to keep him focused. He's so easily...distracted."

With that, Edna left.

Ali whispered, "Don't I wish..."

When she was about to spray Emmet with the dissolving enzyme, he saw the spray bottle.

Emmet stated, "There it is! I've been looking all over for my anti-stick anti-stain formula! Where'd you find it?"

Ali lied, "Uh, Michael did." She added under her breath, "The suit we'll have till we arrive at the Expo..."

Emmet replied, "Well, I'll have to thank him later. Whelp, that's about it!"

Ali asked, "It is?"

Emmet answered, "Yup! As soon as I get all this stuff loaded in to the truck, I'll be ready for the Expo! Wanna lend me a hand?"

Ali stated, "Sure, then I'll go and tell Edna, Michael, and Estelle that you're coming."

Emmet replied, "That sounds perfect! Thanks Anna!"

Anna whispered, "Don't mention it."

After she helped Emmet load up the truck, she went ahead of him back to the Expo. _'I sure hope this works,'_ she thought.

* * *

_AK1028: I sure hope it works too, Ali! Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!_


	7. Chapter 7

Ali re-arrived back at the high school, gaining the attention of Citizen Brown, Trevor, and Estelle.

Estelle asked, "Well?"

Ali answered, "Emmet's on the way."

Trevor stated, "Great!"

Citizen Brown spoke, "I've been mulling things over, and... Uh, in the timeline you two are from..."

Trevor interrupted, "The RIGHT timeline."

Estelle whispered to Ali, "I don't like where this is going."

Ali whispered back, "Me either."

Citizen Brown replied, "Yes yes. I've got a wife?"

Trevor responded, "A great wife. Clara. And two boys. And a dog. And a bitchin' time train, and..."

Citizen Brown interrupted, "And Edna?"

Estelle asked, "Brother?"

Ali questioned, "What about Edna?"

Citizen Brown answered, "Is she happy? How does she turn out?"

Estelle looked at Trevor and Ali, who were exchanging glances at the other. It was like they didn't want to reveal what they knew.

She asked, "Guys?"

Ali answered, sighing, "The truth is, she ends up miserable and alone."

Trevor added, "She lives with some cats in a dinky little apartment, and she spends most of her time yellin' out her window at people. And collecting newspapers...and living in the past."

Citizen Brown stated, sadly, "I see. Perhaps we've been going about this problem the wrong way. Do we have to completely obliterate MY timeline so we restore YOURS?"

Ali asked, "Doc?"

Citizen Brown answered, "Maybe we could have the best of both worlds! I could be with Edna, but it could be a little bit...you know, more HEALTHY."

Trevor stated, "Can you hear yourself? Do you know what you're sayin'? Let me remind you, she tried to erase your brain!"

Estelle added, "And then banned me from the town in 24 years!"

Citizen Brown responded, "Oh, she was terrible, no argument. Horrible! But she started out with pure intentions!"

Ali commented, "So did Nero."

Estelle stated, "That is a good point."

Trevor replied, "I don't this!"

Citizen Brown told them, "All I'm saying is...let's stop and take a breath. This elaborate plan to derail my younger self's love life...is the short term misery worth the long-term gain? Maybe we can find a third way, one where everybody wins. What do you think?"

Ali breathed, "You've got to be kidding me."

Estelle added, "Apparently not."

Trevor stated, "Then all three of us are in agreement. We can't go along with what you're sayin' Doc. You don't belong with Edna."

Citizen Brown replied, "So you're determined to break us up, in spite of my stated wishes?"

Ali responded, "Basically, yeah."

Citizen Brown told them, "Then there's nothing left to say."

With that, he started to go over to the De Lorean.

Estelle asked, "Wait, where are you going?"

Citizen Brown answered, "Why does it matter? You're planning to override me anyways."

Hurt by his words, the three of them watched him go. A few minutes later, Emmet arrived. Estelle, Ali, Trevor went over to him.

Estelle asked, "What's keeping you, Emmet?"

Emmet answered, "Oh hi, Estelle. I think I got a case of stage fright. I'm about to play my big scene, you know. No telling how Edna's going to react. Wish me luck. Oh, for Pete's sake."

Ali hesitantly put the stuff on Emmet's white suit, thinking about Doc and 1986.

She stated, "You, uh, got something on your suit."

Emmet sprayed suit as he and Edna started to talk. As they were, Emmet's suit started to eat away. Ali and Estelle shielded their eyes as Trixie came over and gave her award winning performance. As the Mental Alignment Meter showed the test that Trevor did of Emmet, Edna slapped him as she walked off, hurt. Emmet did same the thing, as everyone thought that Citizen Brown was right.

Trixie commented, "That went off great, didn't it?"

Trevor stated, "Yeah. Maybe TOO great..."

Estelle replied, "We better find Emmet."

Ali responded, "Yeah, good idea."

* * *

That evening, the three of them were walking around the town square, looking for Emmet.

Estelle saw the truck and said, "There's Emmet's truck. He has to be around here somewhere."

Ali asked, "So, where is Emmet?"

Emmet replied, sadly, "Go away."

Trevor shouted, "C'mon, where are you? We're sorry that you had to go through that scene at the Expo. Things didn't work out the way you expected. But everything's gonna turn out okay. See, we know how this story turns out, and..."

That's when they heard something hitting the ground. Estelle turned around and saw the engagement ring. They looked up and saw Emmet sitting on the ledge of the courthouse.

Emmet replied, "Enough! The story is over!"

Estelle gasped, "Emmet Lathrop Brown, get down from there!"

Emmet stated, "No. I'm staying up here!"

Trevor replied, "I know your emotions are running a bit high but you have to get down from there!"

Emmet responded, "No!"

Ali stated, "Then we're coming up there!"

Emmet replied, "Do what you want."

Trevor turned to Estelle and said, "Stay here in case he falls."

Estelle responded, "Right."

Trevor and Ali quickly went upstairs. As they told Emmet not to jump, he told them that this was the place he came to think and be alone. As they tried to talk some sense to him, Estelle was getting more worried.

Emmet stated, "I don't care about anything anymore."

Trevor replied, "Us. You care about us, Doc."

Emmet perked up at this and asked, "You two?"

Ali answered, "Yeah!"

The light on the helmet that Emmet was wearing turned red as he stated, "You two did this to me."

Trevor asked, "What are you talking about?"

Emmet answered, "I was perfectly content, drugging away in my Dad's law office. You two show up out of nowhere, get me all excited about inventing and disappear! Two months later, you two show up again. You two tricked me into making a hero out of myself and getting involved with Edna Strickland. Then you two appear for a third time and pretend to be my friends, just so you two can yank the rug out from under me and send me sprawling into the dirt. I loathe you, Michael Corleone and Anna Smyth! ...or is that really even your names?"

Ali breathed, "What...?"

Estelle couldn't hear what was going on but she knew it was bad.

Trevor stated, "Okay, you've got us there. My name is Trevor and this is Ali."

Emmet hissed, "Oh, so everything you've been telling me is a lie!"

Ali replied, "More or less."

As they continued to talk to Emmet, he got more upset. Things weren't looking too good. But when he saw the bolt of lightning, it sparked an idea. However, the bells started to chime and the statue next to Emmet fell, the rope catching his foot.

Estelle cried out, "Emmet!"

Emmet yelled, "Estelle!"

Trevor stated, "Hold on, Emmet!"

Ali added, "We're coming!"

After getting Emmet down, the four friends went back to Emmet's lab and decided to get to work.

* * *

Meanwhile, Edna was walking down the road when Citizen Brown pulled up in the De Lorean. He opened the door.

He asked, "Need a lift?"

Edna answered, sadly, "Mr. Sagan. Got the _"kinks"_ worked out of your car of the future?"

Citizen Brown stated, "Oh not all of them, but at least the De Lorean's mundane terrestrial functionally remains intact."

Edna smiled a bit as she replied, sadly, "As usual, I have not the slightest idea what you're talking about. In fact, you remind me of someone...someone I used to..."

At that point, she started to cry as she got in the De Lorean. Citizen Brown smiled sadly.

He responded, "There, there, my dear, don't worry. I'm sure it will all turn out well in the end..."

Edna told him, "Maybe for everyone else, but I suddenly feel very much like someone who's going to be alone and unloved for a long time. Maybe I should get a cat..."

As she cried, Citizen Brown took pity on her as he started to drive again.

He replied, softly, "Nonsense! I can state with 100 percent certainty that you're going to have a long and fulfilling life. Tell me, though, how much do you know about Michael Corleone and Anna Smyth?"

* * *

_TO BE CONCLUDED..._

* * *

_AK1028: Uh oh. What's Citizen Brown up to? Can our heroes still save the day? Find out soon! Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!_


	8. Chapter 8

_IN THE FINAL EPISODE..._

* * *

Citizen Brown: Let me explain again. I realized that it wasn't Edna that made my life miserable. It was science! She used my science to turn Hill Valley into a police state. If Emmet doesn't go through with the demonstration at the Expo, his dreams of being a scientist will dim just enough for Edna to step back into his life and steer him down another path.

Trevor & Ali: Doc...

Estelle: Please, Emmet... Don't do it to you... Don't do it to yourself...

* * *

_TO BE CONCLUDED IN FRIENDS IN TIME: PART IV - OUTTATIME_

* * *

_AK1028: This is where we end the awesomeness for now! Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!_


End file.
